<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Demon Queen Of Highschool, Literally by Ambernot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522372">The Demon Queen Of Highschool, Literally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambernot/pseuds/Ambernot'>Ambernot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, Broadway, Chansaw, Demon Heather Chandler, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Heather Chandler Lives, Heathers - Freeform, Mind Control, Sex, Soulmate AU, Succubus, broadway fanfiction, demon queen, heathers fanfiction, love demon, mythic bitch, soulmate, veronica Sawyer - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambernot/pseuds/Ambernot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather Chandler is a succubus. She has strived on sex and attention for the past 1000 years. When she finds a mortal she likes, she marks them and turns them into her eternal servant. Duke and Mac have been marked for years, and are given a sming of her power. In return, they most obey her every command and every whim. She is top of the world and on top of Westerburg. She really is the true Demon Queen Of Highschool<br/>But odd things happen when demons mark their soul mate. Now Heather finds herself forced to follow Veronica's every word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Chandler &amp; Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Demon Queen Of Highschool, Literally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I wrote sex junk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You want me to forgive you?" Heather Chandler snickered as she glared at the half drunk Veronica in front of her.</p><p>"Yea." Veronica muttered as she avoided the other girl’s eyes. There was no way she would survive being crucified by the Heathers. She joined for their protection, but now she was basically a dead girl walking. Unless she somehow made it up to The Almighty Queen, she might as well look into coffin prices. Normally her dignity would keep her from wallowing like this, but it seemed to be missing at the moment.<br/>
This was not where she expected to end up when she first started to stumble home She had almost went to hook up with JD, but could not remember the street that he lived on due to the amount of alcohol on her brain.Therefore Veronica ended up in the pink bedroom of The Mega Bitch herself. </p><p> "Please. I never should have said those things or puked on you."</p><p> </p><p>Chandler circled around her like a shark. Veronica felt as if the blond picked her apart piece by piece by piece. Her eyes stared through her soul. Veronica swallowed nervously and stared at the pink carpet. She could not allow herself to look in her eyes. The moment she looked into those grey gems, the last tiniest sming of dignity would turn to dust for the rest. </p><p>"I was planning on waiting." Chanler said as she stood in front of Veronica. "I was not sure if I wanted to keep you or not at first. I had just planned on playing with you until I got bored, but I have grown quite fond of you. Unlike Heather and Heather, you can actually hold a conversation. Not to mention your impressive forgery skills.” Heather ran her tongue over her top lip. "But with the stunt you pulled tonight, I need to make sure I have your obedience. Because if I want , and I cannot let you ruin my reputation.”.</p><p>Veronica nodded. As much as she hated having to fold completely to Heather, it was necessary at this point. Even if she had no idea about the crap Heather was going on about. Even without the alcohol clouding her brain, Veronica was sure it still would not make sense.<br/>
"Please let me back into the clich. I promise to do as you wish from now on without any complaints.”</p><p>"Oh, I know you will." Heather said before she gripped Veronica's shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. </p><p>Veronica felt dizzy, but not from the amount of liquor still in her system. And not like that walking on air cliche she read about when you kissed someone. Her brain seemed to turn into mush and she could not think correctly. She focused on how she sucked on Heather’s lip. All logical thought seemed to be overwhelmed by a fog.</p><p>Eventually Heather pulled away. Veronica could only stare at her in awe. The figure in front of her was perfect. Veronica was unworthy to even be in her presence. Veroinic looked her up and down several times. She admired the goddess with scarlet eyes. Wait, did Heather always have red eyes? No, that did not matter. Nothing mattered except for the fact that Veronica needed to please ,................m Heather. She needed to give this icon everything that she ever wanted. If Heather asked Veronica to jump off a cliff, her only response would be which one.</p><p>“Veronica," Heather purred, her tone made the girls lower body ache. "Strip for me."</p><p>Veronica's hands seemed to have a mind of their own and they started to pull her party dress off. She never lost eye contact with Heather's red gems. She started to work on her bra when Heather took her wrists and pulled her onto her bed. Veronica found her wrists now above her head and a goddess on top of her.</p><p>Heather began kissing her and her fingers slipped into her underwear. Veronica moaned lightly as the fingers started to massage between her folds. Heather would move her fingers quickly before either she slowed down or stopped for a second. Each time this happened, she would grind against the fingers to satisfy her need for contact. Thankfully Heather  would start up again. Pressure started to build up. Each moment she felt like there was no possible way it would get tighter, but she got proven wrong with each second. She felt as if  She was on fire. Soon it felt as if the feeling was overwhelming, but suddenly it stopped. </p><p>Veronica whined as Heather pulled away. "Please." She whimpered "Don't stop. Never stop."</p><p>Veronica looked up at Heather. The blond smiled at her with a mouth full of fangs and glowing red eyes. The sight alone was enough to break her out of the daze. She felt as if a bucket of ice water was dumped on her head and the once burning sexual fire was extinguished. </p><p>"What the fuck?" She demanded "What the fuck are you?"</p><p>She was terrified to discover herself in a horror movie she would have laughed at. She struggled against the monster that took form in her best friend and worst enemy. She continued to attempt to free herself, but Heather only chuckled. Chandler had a surprising amount of strength for a prom queen</p><p>"I won't hurt you, Ronnie." Heather promised, her fangs glistened. "I just want you to be mine, to belong to me forever. Heather and Heather will be excited to have a brand new sister.”</p><p>She kissed Veronica again. This time it was much harder and more passionate. The fog quickly started to cloud her brain again and it was hard to keep her thoughts straight.</p><p>Veronica was in danger and needed to find a way to escape.<br/>
If she could not get away she might as well find some sort of weapon to defend herself. </p><p>At this point she had kissed Heather back and tangled her fingers into her golden curls. Yet, her mind still struggled for freedom.</p><p>Yeah, red eyes and fangs were a dam good reason not to makeout with someone.<br/>
The thing was, Veronica was not gay.<br/>
Alright. The last defence was bullcrap. Within a few seconds a new wave of pleasure pulled her into the thick mist. Now her definate gay ass was incabable to think clearly.</p><p> Veronica did her best to match the speed of the kiss as well as grind into Heather’s hip. Her crotch was desperate for the attention Heather had given to her earlier. Her lowerzone was a brat and demanded to be spoiled, therefore Veronica grinded harder. </p><p> Heather seemed to take the hint and started to move her lips down Veronica’s body. It was a painfully slow process as she waited for her to go lower. This was torture; Heather knew exactly where she needed to go, and yet she took her sweet time. After what seemed like forever, Heather reached the waistband of her underwear.</p><p>Veronica moved her hips up so Heather could assist her in getting rid of the unnecessary fabric. Once it was gone, Heather started to work on her with her extremely long tongue. The pressure once again returned and started to build up. Veronica hoped she would be able to ride it out this time. </p><p>"Keep going." Veronica begged as she gripped the sheets. The pressure started to get unbearable again. </p><p>Suddenly a bomb went off throughout her body. Her legs shook as this warmth spread everywhere. She now raised that the entire time she was climbing up a mountain and now she reached the peak.It was amazing and brilliant and so so good. But the feeling was quickly cut short by a sharp pain in her thigh. She looked down to see Heather had stuck her fangs into her inner leg. She opened her mouth to scream but everything went black. </p><p>….<br/>
Veronica woke up to a pounding head. Dammit, she was hungover. This was why she did not drink. She should have- Wait, this was not her bed nor her room. Why the hell was she in Heather's room? She thought back, and could just barely remember climbing through Heather’s window. Everything else was blank.</p><p>Veronica sat up to see Heather dressed in her normal attire as she used her vanity to put on her makeup. Heather looked at her through the reflection of the mirror and smiled at Veronica. </p><p>"About time you woke up." Heather remarked as she applied her mascara. "I almost started to worry. The others did not take near as long. Good thing you woke up today, it was good timing.  You can write me a note to get out of the stupid math test today.”</p><p>Veronica blinked in confusion as she stretched “What are you talking about? The test is not until Thursday.”</p><p>Heather laughed “It is Thursday. You slept for almost a week now.”</p><p>“What?” Veronica demanded as she jumped out of the bed. "How could I slept as long? What happened after I came through your window?"</p><p>Heather laughed and approached Veronica. "You don't remember? You are-" She wrinkled her nose. "Put a hold on that. You stink terribly. Go use my bathroom and take a shower. I have clothes for you to change into. </p><p>Veronica just barley noticed that she was naked. Not only was she naked, but she was also covered in hickies. This situation was so strange that she did not even notice her lack of clothes until the moment. And wait…. Did Heather just check her out? She swore she saw the girl’s eyes look her up and down. Her cheeks burned and she needed answers. </p><p>"What the fuck happened? We slept together?" Veronica demanded. She grabbed the blanket off the bed and covered herself. </p><p>Heather narrowed her eyes at Veronica. "Did you not hear me? Go get in the shower. Now."</p><p>Veronica glared at Heather. "I just woke up naked in your bed and learned I apparently been out for days. I think I am owed an explanation."</p><p>Then something strange happened. Something stranger then all the previously impossible things that already happened. So strange that Veronica was unsure if she truly saw it or not. Because she could have sworn there was a flicker of fear in Heather's grey eyes. But it was gone so quick that Veronica already doubted seeing it.</p><p>"Veronica, I just marked you." She growled. "So get your dam ass in the shower."</p><p>"What the fuck do you mean you marked me?" Veronica demanded. </p><p>Heather's eyes widened and stepped back. The mascara brush dropped from her hand and this time the fear was quite clear in her eyes. The Mythic Bitch herself was scared. </p><p>"It is you?" She ran her fingers through her blond curls. "I mean, it could have been worse. I had planned on having you as… FUCK. I marked you! Out of all…"</p><p>"For Gods sake," Veronica demanded. "Explain what the heck you are talking about."</p><p>"I am a demon." Heather said, the words slipped from her mouth. "A sex demon to be specific."</p><p>Veronica stepped back. "You are mad. Insane." </p><p>She held the blanket around her tighter. She was done. She clearly would not get a straight answer from Heather, so she clearly needed to get out of here. She was unsure what to believe, so she truly had no idea if she really had been asleep for days. Either way, she needed to get out. She wanted to get in the own safety of her home. Then she could write about this is her diary. Perhaps on paper this situation would somehow make sense. She doubted it, but would try it anyway.</p><p> She ran out of Heather's room. She was once again reminded how rich Heather's parents were as she ran through the huge house. She had almost made her way down the main staircase when Heather appeared in front of her. Veronica screamed and stumbled back. She missteps and fell back. She landed hard on the stairs and looked up at Heather in horror</p><p>Heather's eyes flickered red momentarily before she rolled them. "Gods, Veronica. You asked for an explanation. Now are you gonna let me talk, or are you gonna make me keep chasing you. I assure you are gonna get exhausted a lot faster."</p><p>"Get back!" Veronica demanded. </p><p>To her surprise, Heather actually followed her instructions. She moved back a few steps and gave Veronica a bit of space. Veronica swallowed and just now started to feel the pain in her lower back from the fall. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt at comfort. </p><p>Heather frowned and places her hands on her hips. She glared at Veromic in an intense stare. "Don't be scared, you pillowcase. If I was gonna hurt you, I would have. Now do you want an explanation or not?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>